What would you do?
by linkinparkfan
Summary: Gordo wakes up and can't remember what happened over the weekend. R for violence and language. R/R


I don't own shit.  
  
  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
It was a rainy monday morning when I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was 5:00. "Shit." My room was freezing and I had the worst hangover of my life. I rolled out of bed and threw on some baggy jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I made my way to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked like shit. There were huge bags under my eyes, and my mouth tasted like an ashtray. At least I was as skinny as I was in middle school. I had begun lifting weights, and began to box., so I had developed a nice set of muscles. I quicky brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. Then I found a bottle of asprin and had a few of them. I didn't help much. I made my way down the stairs and out the door. I walked over to my black 1970 GTO. It was parked horizontally in the driveway and the back was full of beer bottles. I got in the car and made my way to the highschool. It was my sophmore year. On the way I began to think of what had happened that weekend. I remember that Miranda, Lizzie and I were going to Kate's party, only this time Lizzie and I were only going as friends. We had tried going out our freshman year, but the day before summer she gave me the "lets just be friends speach." It hurt, but after a week things were back to normal. I still had feelings for her, but I learned to hide them. I even went out with a girl named Sarah this year, but that didn't last long. At the party I remember there was a keg, and that stupid dick Ethan was there hitting on Lizzie. I remember sitting in the corner of the room drinking and talking to my other best friend Miranda. She was mad because everyone was hitting on Lizzie and not her. Everything after that is kind of blury. I pulled into the schools parking lot. I glanced at my watch and relized school had started an hour ago. I made my way to class. I got there hoping to talk to Lizzie and see if I could find out what had happened over the weekend, but she wasn't at school. I asked Miranda where she was. " I don't know, I haven't talked to her since friday at the party." "Hey, do know who she got a ride home from?" I asked. "Sorry, I left before her." she said. "Huh." I wondered where Lizzie was. I decided to leave at lunch and skip my last two classes. When I was pulling out of the parking lot Ethan yelled to me,"Yo Gordo! Tell Lizzie I had fun last night!" I wasn't in the mood to put up with Ethan's shit, so I just flipped him off and drove away. It started to rain hard. I pulled into Lizzie's Driveway. Her parents were gone. I got out of the car. The cold rain felt good on my face. I knocked on the door. Lizzie answered it. Her eyes were red like she had just stopped crying. She let me in and we sat down on her couch. "Whats wrong?" I asked. She looked at me, but before any words came out she began to cry. I held her there, trying to comfort her. After a few minutes she wiped her eyes and began to talk. "Remember how Ethan and I were flirting at Kate's party?" How could I forget. I thought to myself. "Well, Miranda left early, so I decide to get a ride home with Ethan." Her eyes were beginning to water up. "Well he must have put something in my drink...I got so dizzy..." She began to cry. That stupid fuck had raped her!! I just sat there and held her."Its going to be okay." I kept wispering to her. We just silently sat there. After a few minutes she fell asleep. I called Miranda and told her to come over and comfort her. Then I kissed Lizzie on the forehead. I went outside and got in my car. The rain was coming down really hard. I headed for the school, going well over 150 mph. When I reached the school I slammed on my brakes. The car skidded 100 ft before stopping. I got out and left it in the middle of the road. My clothes were drenched. I half ran half walked up to the school. Some teacher tried to tell me something, but I wasn't listening. I found Ethan in the gym at basketbal practice. I walked up to him, and said in a quiet voice, "You stupid fuck." I felt my hand form a fist. Before he could say anything I swung it at him with all my strength. He fell to the ground. The coach ran up and tried to hold me back but I got away from him and kicked Ethan in the side. Then I started punching him in the face as hard as I could over and over. There was blood all over my hand. His entire face was disfigured. Eventually they pulled me off of him. My arm was so heavy i couldn't lift it. I kicked him one more time, causing him to spit up blood. Then I left. I didn't feel bad about it at all. He deserved it. Any one who hurts Lizzie deserves it. I went out to my car and got back in. A bunch of people were running after me yelling, but I sped away before they got to me. I headed back to Lizzie's house. When I got there Miranda was inside talking to Lizzie. I came in and sat next to them. I hugged Lizzie, then gave her a long kiss. The three of us just sat there, Lizzie was in my arms. At that moment I knew everything would be okay. 


End file.
